Las tinieblas de mi interior V2
by Noci-chan
Summary: [cap 1 up!] Revisión de un antiguo relato que no terminé. Tras desubrir la verdadera forma del gato Kyo y Tohru se han acercado, pero el miedo impide decir muchas cosas. [Kyo x Tohru]


**LAS TINIEBLAS DE MI INTERIOR **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este relato se situa después del final del anime, pero tiene también spoilers del manga. si no habeís leído el manga es probable que no entendaís algunas referencias, pero son minimas así que creo que podeís leerlo sin problemas.**

**DEDICATORIAS: A toda la gente que empezó a leer "Las tinieblas de mi interior"... siento haberos dejado con la intriga sin más explicaciones, pero aquí teneis una nueva visión del relato, mucho más trabajada, mucho más interesante, mucho más kyoru...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- _Capitulo 1 : Oculto dentro de mi_ -

La mañana en la casa de Shigure comenzó como siempre. Tohru preparaba el desayuno con calma mientras canturreaba en voz muy baja. Era un signo de aquella felicidad calmada que siempre desprendía y que tanto gustaba a los Sohma. Era muy agradable notar como la felicidad podía ser algo tan simple como cuidar de la gente que se quiere. Para una familia como la suya que solo conocía las normas y el dolor de su maldición, ser bendecidos por alguien como ese muchacha era algo de agradecer.

Y cada mañana al levantarse así lo hacían.

Cuando al bajar las escaleras se la encontraban en la cocina y les saludaba con una sonrisa, se sentían bendecidos. Dentro de la oscuridad de su vida Dios había decidido darles una pequeña luz que le consolaba y les entibiaba el corazón.

- _Buenos días, Yuki-kun. ¿Has dormido bien?._ - de nuevo la cálida sonrisa de la muchacha le hizo sentirse parte de algo agradable.-

- _Sí, gracias Honda-san._ -

- _Oh, que dulce es nuestra Tohru, preocupada por nuestro sueño.- _intervino Shigure tratando de molestar como siempre.-

En ese mismo instante una mirada fulminante del ratón le demostró que sus bromas podían tener malas consecuencias para él. Era peligroso jugar con fuego a tan tempranas horas. Más si lo haces con un joven experto en artes marciales. El gesto de enfado del joven se alargó cuando oyó la voz de Kyo desde las escaleras.

- _Tohru, ¿está ya listo el desayuno? Estoy hambriento_.-

- _Eh... si si... ya casi.- tartamudeó ella algo apremiada_.-

Cuando el gato llegó a la cocina pudo ver los ojos furicos de su natural enemigo y todo su pelo se erizó demostrando su disposición para luchar. Era algo normal en ellos, cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro siempre se comportaban así. A pesar de que últimamente, desde que se descubriera la verdadera forma del gato, ambos se llevaban mejor, era imposible borrar siglos de enemistad entre ambos animales. Sin embargo, cuando les veía discutir Tohru ya no se entristecía, sino que muy por el contrario sonreía. Se había dado cuenta que para ellos pelear era algo que no necesariamente significaba odiarse. Quizás era un pensamiento confuso, ¿no se odían pero se pelean? Sí, así era ser un Sohma. Cargar con un odio de otros cuando tú realmente no lo sientes. Muy en su interior Kyo y Yuki eran dos chicos agradables que se entendían y se apreciaban, pero no sabían como demostrarlo.

- _Baka neko, trata mejor a Tohru. Sino te romperé todos los dientes y dejaré que Kagura se haga un collar_.-

- _¡Como si pudieras hacerlo! Demuestrame que sólo pareces una chica pero que no pegas como tal_.-

Ambos estaban ya en posición para comenzar un combate. Mirandose a los ojos encontraban que sus peleas ya no eran tan interesantes, no había lógica en ellas, pero ninguno podía ceder, el orgullo era mayor que ellos mismos, pero como siempre había algo que les haría detener la pelea sin dudarlo.

Ella.

- _Chicos, por favor lavaros las manos, el desayuno ya está listo_.-

Y como si hubiera formulado un hechizo la tensión se disipó. Ambos destansaron los músculos y la miraron asintiendo. Era mágico, si ella les pedía algo con ese medio susurro en su voz, ellos lo abandonarían todo para cumplir su petición. Rencores, odios, promesas, maldiciones... todo lo que tuvieran o sintieran lo olvidarían por su calided.

Era algo que sorprendía a todos los miembros de la familia Sohma. El poder que había en Tohru. Toda ella era como un balsamo para las heridas. Su toque, su voz, su mirada, su olor... notarla a ella era sentir calma. Tenía ese tipo de poder que sólo tienen unas pocas personas. Dar consuelo a los inconsolables. Pero si eso ya tenía mérito de por si, más aún lo tenía si se sabía de su pasado. Su infancia no fue fácil, pero para alguien tan inocente como ella quizás fue bastante feliz. A pesar de la muerte de su padre, de que su madre trabajara mucho para sacarla adelante y pasara mucho tiempo sóla; Tohru sabía agradecer el haber tenido amor y alguien que le enseñara a ver el mundo como ahora lo hacía. Sin embargo, muchas veces en sus ojos se veía la tristeza que por todos los medios trataba de ocultarles para no dar lástima.

Después de todo Tohru Honda también tenía su propia maldición.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había sido un día normal de colegio. Muchas clases, muchos profesores y muchas tareas que realizar cuando volvieran a casa. Tohru siempre se aturdía por tantos deberes, pero como siempre ahí estaban ese par de muchachos tímidos para ofrecerle su ayuda ante la menor preocupación. Era como volver a tener una familia, una rara todo sea dicho, pero familia al fin y al cabo. Sentirse querida y protegida era un sentimiento que nunca podría agradecer suficiente. Ella nunca había tenido demasiada familia, al menos no una cercana con la que tuviera un buen trato. Su madre y su abuelo eran los únicos que la trataban con cariño. Ahora los que empezaron siendo unos desconocidos se habían convertido en las personas que la sostenían. Las personas a las que quería.

- _Honda-san, ¿entendiste los ejercicios de matemáticas que explicaron hoy?_ - preguntó el ratón amablemente sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.-

- _Yo... lo cierto es que... no. ¡Presté atención! De verdad, pero no lo entendí.- _contestó avergonzada.-

- _No pasa nada, son díficiles. Si quieres luego puedo explicartelos y podemos hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas juntos.-_

- _Siempre presumiento de lo inteligente que eres._ - dijo el gato lleno de ironía.-

- _No presumo, simplemente ayudo a Tohru. Pero claro, ¿cómo puede entender un gato estúpido como tú lo que es ayudar?. Un gato estúpido que no sabe hacer nada de nada bien.- _

- _Yuki-kun ...- _susurró la chica con un leve tono de reproche. A pesar de que no le importaran las peleas, sabía que Kyo era muy sensible a las palabras de menosprecio como esas. Y así se vio cuando apenas a unos metros ya de la casa echó a correr y entró por la puerta dando un portazo. Tohru pudo ver sus puños apretados tratando de controlar su furia para no comenzar una pelea que seguro perdería.-

La tarde pasó dando comienzo la noche. Shigure, Yuki y Tohru cenaban en silencio en la sala sin apenas levantar la mirada del plato. Era evidente que Kyo estaba aún dolido, pues lo oyeron subir al tejado horas atrás y aún no había bajado para cenar. Eso era algo que a ella le entristecía, no le gustaba que el gato estuviera sólo en aquel sitio. Estar sólo significaba pensar y Kyo sólosabía pensar en cosas tristes. Era un experto en torturarse a si mismo y llenarse de culpas.

- _Voy a subirle algo de cena a Kyo_.-

- _Tohru-kun no te molestes por él, ya se le pasará_.- trató de quitarle importancia Shigure.-

- _No es ninguna molestia...- _sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina dejandoles solos.-

- _Que bonito es el amor cuando aún es inocente_.- Aquella frase dicha con malicia produjo el efecto deseado, Yuki se sintió molesto y quizás algo celoso de las especiales atenciones que el gato recibía de Tohru. Cada vez era más evidente, aunque siempre lo notó, pero desde que descubriera la verdadera forma de Kyo ellos se habían acercado más y más. Dejandole a él cada vez más apartado.

Pero no era el único de la casa que se torturaba con pensamientos. En el tejado Kyo había estado pensando en las palabras de Yuki. Aunque quisiera no darle importancia siempre le afectaban sus palabras. Todos le trataban mal, como si no mereciera formar parte de la familia, pero ¿acaso no era él el que soportaba el mayor peso?. Si los demás sufrían él lo hacía el doble, sin embargo, nadie sentía lastima por él. Nadie salvo Tohru. Pero, de todas las personas de este mundo, ¿por qué justamente ella?.

La hija de la mujer que él había matado.

Cada vez que a ella se le escapaba una mirada melancolica al hablar de su madre él se sentía terriblemente culpable. Y cada día al ver como ella se preocupaba y le demostraba su cariño la culpa era mayor. Pero entre culpa y culpa el amor había surgido. Quiso evitarlo, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando ella vio su verdadero "yo" y aún así le aceptó no pudo más que rendirse ante aquel infinito sentimiento.

"_Volvamos... a casa_"

"_No me siento bien ... no tengo fuerzas. Estoy asustada... me das miedo Kyo-kun. Pero... pero... Quiero seguir... seguir... estando a tu lado. Comiendo juntos. Estudiando juntos. Preocupándonos juntos. No quiero ser egoísta. Quería que supieras que es lo que deseo. ¡Y por eso... quiero estar contigo!_"

Después de decirle eso no puedo reprimirse más. Era la primera persona que veía su verdadera forma y aceptaba el temor que sintió al hacerlo, pero que siguió queriendole tal y como era. Sin ocultar la verdad, sin cambiar en su modo de tratarle. Para ella sólo fue una parte más a conocer de Kyo y eso fue tan liberador para él... que pudo permitirse amarla un poco más aunque la mereciera cada vez menos.

"_Nadie antes... Nadie antes me había dicho esas cosas. Y era lo que quería. Tohru... Tohru... ¿Por qué tú... eres la única...que siempre dice lo que quiero oír? ¿Cómo... alguién como tú...puede llorar junto a mí? ¿Por qué?_"

Con estos pensamientos, mezclando la tristeza con la agradable sensación de ese amor, se quedó dormido en el tejado. Cuando Tohru terminó de calentar la cena y colocarla en una bandeja, subió allí encontrandose la tierna escena de aquel gato dando fiel muestra de que era un felino. Dormido hecho un ovillo para mantener el calor respiraba tranquilamente. Dejó la bandeja en el borde del tejado, bajó rápidamente por una colcha y volvió a subir sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarle.

Se detuvo a observarle mientras le ponía la colcha por encima. Se veía tan dulce, tan inocente, como si todo ese mal humor se esfumara mientras dormía. Ese era el verdadero Kyo. Era el mismo gesto inocente que puso cuando ella se emocionó porque había aceptado ir al balneario con ella, o cuando a la salida de la casa de su abuelo le dijo que debería pensar más en si misma, y en alguna que otra ocasión más. En esos momentos fue cuando conoció al que realmente era, al chico del que ella se había enamorado. Porque sí, era imposible negarlo. Aquel gato gruñón de inocente caracter la había enamorado casi desde el primer día, pero no fue hasta hace poco tiempo cuando pudo darle nombre a ese sentimiento.

De repente, como si su cuerpo no obedeciera sus órdenes, una de sus manos recorrió el camino hasta esa maraña pelirroja que tanto adoraba. Acarició con cuidado su pelo y temió despertarle. ¿Qué le diría si la encontraba en medio de la noche acariciándole? No tenía excusa, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo.

Una especie de gruñido somnoliento salió de los labios del joven pelirrojo, avisándole a Tohru que estaba despertando. Por suerte, pudo retirar la mano antes de ser descubierta, pero lo que no pudo evitar es que el joven neko le pillara mirándole con un gesto enternecido.

- _¿Qué…?_- pero su pregunta se vio interrumpida al darse cuenta de donde estaba, al despertar del todo. No, no era uno de esos sueños que últimamente le rondaban hasta desquiciarle, era simplemente la realidad. Una realidad demasiado agradable para estar destinada a él.

Se incorporó de un salto y pudo darse cuenta de la colcha que estaba cubriendole y de la bandeja con una humeante cena que reposaba a unos pasos de ellos. Estas eran el tipo de cosas que sólo Tohru era capaz de hacer. Cuidarle como si se lo mereciera todo, como si fuera alguien amado. Lo peor de todo es que podría acostumbrarse a ello... y no debía.

- _Siento haberte despertado, pero no deberías dormir aquí, cogerás un resfriado_.- pero no sonó muy convincente cuando fue ella la que estornudó.-

- _Mi cuerpo está acostumbrado, puedo dormir en cualquier lado. Tú sin embargo deberías abrigarte más. Vete dentro de casa_.-

- _Yo... me gustaría quedarme un rato... contigo_.- ambos se sonrojaron. -

- _Está... está bien_.-

Kyo levantó un poco la colcha y la extendió hacia un lado indicandole que se sentara a su lado para poder taparse, pero ella se dirigió hacia el borde del tejado. A pesar de los primeros segundos de confusión, en los que el joven neko temió que ella le hubiera malinterpretado, pronto observó que sólo fue hacia la bandeja para llevarsela. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos volvió y se sentó junto a él compartiendo la colcha.

- _He preparado pescado, pensé que te gustaría_.-

- _Gracias... _-

- _De nada_.- sonrió feliz al verle comer con ganas.- _Me gusta este sitio. Es como si estuvieras sólo en el mundo, sin nadie más_...- dobló las rodillas y posó la barbilla sobre ellas mientras se abrazaba las piernas. Él se sorprendió mucho al oírle decir aquellas cosas, pues era exactamente lo que él pensaba, el porque de que le gustara tanto subir aquí cuando estaba frustrado.-

- _Sí... es agradable_.-

- _Me gustaría tener un lugar así para mí_.-

Una sonrisa leve se dibujó en su rostro mientras sus ojos se perdían en algún lugar indefinido. Kyo la miró admirando lo bella que era y como conseguía consolarle solo con estar a su lado. Todavía sabía que decir para hacerle sentirse mejor. Miró a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo y habló con voz dulce.

- _Puedes subir aquí siempre que quieras_. -

- _¡¿De verdad?!-_

- _Claro, pero no es gran cosa. Aunque aquí puedes librarte de ese maldito ratón y del estúpido perro. Eso le da mucho atractivo a este sitio_.-

La risa de ella sonó como un canto agradable en medio de la soledad. Tenía una risa fresca y pura, como si nunca hubiera conocido el sufrimiento, pero él sabía que si lo había hecho. Había sufrido, y mucho, por eso la admiraba y la amaba; porque, al contrario que la mayoria de la gente, ella había conseguido sacarle el lado bueno a ese dolor para sonreír con más ganas.

Sin embargo, de su mente no podía borrarse la imagen de esa pequeña niña triste sentada sola en el salón de su casa. Siempre la miraba conmovido. A pesar de que él mismo no tenía madre y su padre no le quería, cuando la miraba a ella se sentía afortunado de tener a su Shisou. Aquella niña parecía tan triste y sola que aún podía ver restos de ella en Tohru.

El empeño que ponía en hacer feliz a la gente era una manera de hacerse necesaria por el temor a ser abandonada. Ese temor vivía dentro de ella y algún día saldría a la luz. Si no podía compensar sus crimenes pasados, Kyo esperaba al menos consolarla en los males futuros. Porque pasara lo que pasara él nunca la abandonaría, nunca permitiría que volviera a estar sola.

- _Kyo...-_

- _Mhhh?_ -

- _Gracias_.-

-_ ¿Por?-_

- _Por dejarme compartir tu refugio_.-

- _Ah...- _se sonrojó.- ... _de nada. Eres bienrecibida_.-

**CONTINUARA...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquí estoy... más de dos años después (casi 3 xD) de haber empezado la primera versión de este relato. Siempre me dio rabia no haberlo terminado, pero no me gustaba como estaba quedando, pero si la idea que tenía de lo que hacer con él... al menos la idea básica, porque quiero cambiar, añadir y quitar algunas cosas.

Espero que la gente que leisteis los 3 capitulos que escribí del otro, leaís este y me dejeis reviews. Prometo que este si lo terminaré. Quiero hacer un fanfiction Kyoru pero ya!! Amo demasiado a esta pareja.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:** Si descubrieras la verdad que siempre guardé en mi corazón tal vez me odiarias... si te dijera cuando te amo quizás te asustarías... pero es la hora de la verdad. Deseo liberarme...


End file.
